


告白一万次

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	告白一万次

00

他知道他喜欢陈立农。

 

01

又有谁会不喜欢呢。棒球队主力，八面玲珑的校会骨干，公认的下一届人事部部长甚至主席。温柔开朗的个性，身高腿长，甚至唱歌都好听得要命。

林彦俊曾经和朋友讨论过一个问题：喜欢和在一起之间有没有必然联系。

当然朋友并不知道他的辩论主题是有参照对象的。

正方观点是：喜欢才会在一起，不然在一起就失去了被人称之为“恋爱”的本心，充其量只能叫互相取暖。

反方的观点是喜欢也不一定就需要在一起，感情其实本质上只是一种独立的事情，就像你不需要跟周杰伦在一起也可以喜欢他一样。

陆定昊说但我也不会想睡周杰伦啊？我们讨论的喜欢不是那种需要上床的喜欢吗。

他顿了顿，说那你和董又霖也没有在一起啊。

“你就非得哪壶不开提哪壶是吧？”

 

而且陈立农有女朋友啊，他在心里继续辩论。就算是陈立农是gay他也不想要挖人墙角好不好，更何况还不是。再说了，喜欢一下多简单，随时随地拔腿就可以跑，招呼都不用打。

 

实际情况是：每次见面还是都会打招呼的。

就很巧啊。

这学期新开的专业课，工程地质学。好死不死的两个班两个班一起上。好死不死的自己是土木最后一班。那人又好死不死的是地质第一班。

更好死不死的是自己为数不多的老乡朋友许凯皓也是地质第一班。三人在第一堂课的小教室内碰面时，一个模子刻出来的台湾口音听得其他同学恍如身在高校青春台偶剧拍摄现场。

“彦俊也是台湾人哦？”

明明是第一次见面的新朋友，这样亲昵的称呼从陈立农口中听到也不觉得肉麻。他就是这样一个人，和任何人都很容易亲近起来。

在交换了具体到台南和高雄的location之后，陈立农好像更把他划进自己人的范围里面。

 

林彦俊不喜欢这样。

来源于他一直承认并为之自豪的一个人性缺点：别扭。

和陈立农做好朋友这件事情对于他来说，打个比方：你想要去迪士尼玩，但今天的票已经售光了。那就明天再买啊，或者就不去了嘛。绕着迪士尼跑圈圈有什么用呢。

 

所以在他不咸不淡又稀松平常的“朋友的朋友”相处模式下，工程地质学开课两个月以来两人的交流也仅仅是日常的打招呼而已。

他只是会每节课都早半个小时去，占领最后一排落地窗边的角落。这样每周四可以看一下午陈立农的后脑勺，非常有意思。

 

陈立农的女朋友会在楼下等他下课，然后两个人一起去吃饭。这时候他会笑眯眯地和朋友们说拜拜，然后一路小跑去牵好女孩子的手，只留给大家两个背影。

不同于许凯皓老是被虐得汪汪叫，林彦俊只是觉得陈立农蛮好。看起来好像很爱他女朋友，两个人恩恩爱爱的样子。

“才没有嘞，”许凯皓白眼都要翻上天去，“他女朋友作得要死我跟你讲。”

他踢开脚边的小石子，会作的女孩才有人爱啊，你到底懂不懂啊死直男。

“但他们真的还蛮常吵架的欸，上次就前两天。农农都跟我说他不想再和好了，就吵得没什么感情了。”母胎solo许凯皓这时候倒是个恋爱专家样子，老神在在地叹口气。“我都劝过他好多次了，长痛不如短痛……”

 

小石子骨碌碌地滚进下水道缝隙里，被厚厚叠的落叶接住，像他的暗恋一样静悄悄着地。

“有些人谈恋爱就是为了感受痛苦啊。”

林彦俊笑起来。

 

02

 

“欸？”陈立农看向身边的女友，林彦俊不知道他有没有真的仔细观察女孩的表情，还是只是象征性地询问而已。林彦俊知道的是，许凯皓真的是个白痴……谁会跟不熟的人去吃火锅啊。

低估了火锅的吸引力和几个人的自来熟程度的人付出了惨痛的代价。

三男一女坐在雾气缭绕的九宫格两边，男生们都很自然地讲着普通话，时不时地林彦俊还能逗笑第一次见面的朋友的朋友的女朋友。

 

从洗手间出来的时候他碰到了陈立农，那人看着他笑，用闽南语问他是不是太辣。他拿湿淋淋的手拧了拧鼻尖，用闽南语回答说将将好，吃点辣的好发汗。他转身打开了洗手间的门，陈立农跟在后面，一前一后地回了桌子。然后林彦俊又开始用普通话讲冷笑话，陈立农用普通话问女朋友要不要吃水晶包。

 

半年以后物价没涨，水晶包还是15块钱一份，但吃的人不是陈立农的女朋友了。

是林彦俊。

 

03

尴尬又不尴尬的火锅局结束之后两人不可避免地更熟了一点，只是林彦俊单方面地认为自己还是有在control一个程度。大概就是，忘记了下节课要交的PPT主题，许凯皓又悄悄逃课的时候，可以大大方方地问陈立农是什么，这样的程度。

他那天穿了一件三叶草和日本滑板品牌联名的深蓝色外套，曾经被陆定昊吐槽很像内地的高中校服，然而转个身看到背后一整片蜘蛛刺绣之后陆定昊选择闭嘴。

“你说那个哦，”陈立农看着他笑，眼睛亮亮的，很像他国小养的小土狗。然后陈立农冲他招了招手，他莫名其妙地红了耳朵，弯下腰靠近一点。

“我有以前很多学长的PPT诶，可以送你一份。”

“是哦…”

“你邮箱多少，我给你发啊。”

 

喂，林彦俊，你在想什么啊。以为人家找你要微信是不是，瞎。

 

自己把自己气得晚饭都没吃的人，夜宵吃了很多。

其实林彦俊本来没有想要吃夜宵的，但是陈立农加他微信了。

 

「……你从哪来的我微信啊」

「诶？我不知道是你诶，好巧。是电竞社社长拜托我的，她说校队的人都快毕业了，问我有没有认识比较厉害的。然后我也不知道啊，就问了好多朋友。说起来都忘了是谁推给我…」

嘁。

不管怎样，还是陈立农主动加的他，四舍五入等于喜欢他。被喜欢的人有资格吃一点夜宵。

只是两个人也没有再聊过天，他又不好意思把陈立农置顶在妈妈下面，就一天天看着那个名字往下掉，水花都没有地沉入海底。

 

04

大概一个月之后的某一天许凯皓告诉他陈立农分手了，“这次是真的。”

“关我屁事啦。”

“都是台湾老乡诶，你好无情哦。”

“……那我是不是碰到一个台湾人就要跟他做好兄弟啊。”

许凯皓指着他。

“你真的很那个诶，幸灾乐祸！自己没有女朋友，听到人家分手这么开心！脸都要笑烂了！”

“你别乱讲了！”

 

05

「周六有空吗，吃个饭^^」

见鬼了吧。

一颗装着颜文字的泡泡把那个名字从海底捞上了水面。

「呃 吃什么？」

「我听说附近新开了一家台湾小竹，老板是台湾人诶。就想说一起去试试看？」

 

电竞社校队的群聊也冒出红泡泡，通知周六晚上例行通宵。

 

「好啊 我没事」

 

再怎么样也不会吃到十一点吧？

 

聊到过于开心的两个人结束午饭和下午茶的时候已经快六点了，然后陈立农问他要不要去唱歌。

两个人再怎么样也不会唱到五个小时吧？

然后他说好。

 

因为林彦俊实在不舍得就这样结束第一次的单独约会。陈立农比他想象得更有趣，而且聊什么都很合得来，不会像自己那些幼稚园朋友们一样，对他喜欢的电影和音乐也能聊上几句。

也有可能只是因为他喜欢陈立农啦。

 

很自觉的在KTV前台付款的人背影又宽又厚实，斑斓的光打在上面的感觉和专业课小教室的惨白灯光非常不一样。

乖乖地跟在人后面，被服务员带去了包厢。尔后送来的两打啤酒倒是让林彦俊有点意外。

搞了半天这个人是，来借酒浇愁的？

人家只不过是刚分手，约朋友放松一下而已，你看看你，又在乱遐想了吧！

 

可能因为都是台湾长大的关系，从小听的流行歌重叠率很高。听自己喜欢的人唱自己喜欢的歌，这样的感觉很妙。不一会儿陈立农提议说来玩骰子，不然肯定喝不完酒。林彦俊没什么意见，他喝酒不太会醉，不至于晚上打不了游戏。

“欸…这样玩也蛮无聊的。”

荧幕里在滚动播放周杰伦的每一首歌，两个人玩骰子喝酒的乐趣确实很一般。

“那玩什么？”

“你眼睛里为什么有星星？”

他脸红了。

“搞什么啦你…”

说出暧昧话语的人把肘撑在桌上，脸慢慢地靠近他一点。摇晃的彩色灯光把陈立农鼻尖的细汗也染成彩色，林彦俊看得很入神。

 

“我们玩真心话大冒险啊？”

下垂眼弯起来，荧荧光亮闪得林彦俊有点口渴。于是他端起杯子来，说好啊。

 

“真心话大冒险是很轻松能够了解一个人的方式哦，”陈立农给他添满，“所以我想和你玩。”

死直男说话一套一套的。

 

“所以是不愿意接受惩罚的人喝酒吗？”

“对，要是觉得太超过的话。”

有什么好超过的，难道你会问我喜不喜欢你吗。

 

“诶？你好逊哦林彦俊…我想想看，先问一个简单的好了。”  
“初吻是几岁？”

“……高二，17的样子。”

 

“你又输了哦，”陈立农得意地打开自己的骰盅，啪地扣在一边，定定地看着他，“那初夜呢？”

搞什么啊这个人？把妹手段用得太顺手吗？

“……大一吧，有成年啦。”

白他一眼，嘟囔着说都没什么刺激的，没劲。

 

第三把林彦俊赢了，十六对九。他开开心心地搓了搓手，开始静止在原地想问题。

“喂你在想什么惊天动地的东西啊？”等待的人被他的长时间呆滞吓到，皱着眉头发问，空气稀释了陈立农口中的酒气和热度，拍到林彦俊脸上的时候只剩下余温。

“你有喜欢过男生吗？”

两个人同时僵了一秒。

该死，这是什么欲盖弥彰的蠢问题啊！他好想找个缝钻进去。

被提问的人却眯着眼睛笑了，没有回答，安静地干了一杯。

这又是什么情况啊？！

完全没有反应过来的人又僵在原地：意思是他不愿意告诉我？正常直男不是直接说没有就好了吗？！

“下一把咯。”陈立农嘴角还湿润着，轻轻冲他挥手招神，他这才一个小激灵。

 

三十秒后林彦俊光荣地输掉了第四把，十比十一惜败。陈立农笑，不说话的样子不像是在思考问什么问题，倒像是在观察他。

“要问什么。”他脸好烫，用手去捂脸却竟然分不清哪边温度更高。

然后陈立农笑得更开，摇了摇头。

“这次要大冒险咯。”

深呼吸了几下，摆出严肃表情，示意惩罚者公布答案。但那人还是不说话，直直地看着他，是挑衅又可爱的样子。

 

接着抬起食指点了点自己的脸。

 

他瞳孔都稍稍放大了一些，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，像是在检查自己有没有起皮，是不是软软的。

然后飞速地吻在了目标点。

 

就算是我误会，也是你的错，他理直气壮地想。故意亲出很大的“啵～”一声，像幼稚园小朋友放课时候亲老师。

 

然后他脸红红地撤回身子，陈立农只是坐着，没有在看他。好像没有聚焦，也没有模仿那种经典言情桥段，什么捏住他的下巴，抓住他的手之类的。搞得他又有点失落，然后又在心里骂自己。

也只是心里而已。逼王的外号不是白来的，表情非常刻意地自然的人又抬头瞟了一眼真的很自然的人，控制不住地小小叹了一口气。

一点反应都没有，果然是直男吧。

接着又连输了三把的林彦俊被陈立农要求又亲了一下脸，然后是耳朵。第三个命令是坐我身上来。

 

这下子真的不能怪他想太多吧？为什么感觉陈立农一脸吃定他啊？

 

“坐…怎么坐啊…”

小幅度地扫视了一下，发现两个人不知道什么时候这样越挨越近，现在是一个腿碰腿的距离。他抿了抿嘴，牙齿和舌尖并用地磨蹭，舔掉嘴唇上的小皱起。陈立农好像很喜欢他这副有点不知所措的样子，直接上了手教他。

轻松地把住他膝窝，往自己腿上一带，林彦俊上半身跟着重心不稳，两手向后撑在沙发上。然后一只手绕过他背后，环抓住了腰侧，干净利落地把他送上来侧坐在怀里。

隔着布料的肌肤触感让林彦俊说不出话了，慢吞吞地把两手收回来，完全把重量压在人身上，还故意沉了沉。

“重吧？”

快说重啊，然后放我下来。

“你有没有在吃饭啊？”陈立农往上抖了两下腿，他整个人也跟着抖了两下，不得已地挂在人后颈上保持平衡。震感消失以后他把手放回了桌上。

都这种样子了还要继续玩……他一边摇骰盅一边暗自吐槽，另外又有点隐隐的担心：陈立农好像，真的对他有所企图。然后他头跟着骰盅摇几下，就算人家对你有企图又怎么了？你不是喜欢人家吗？装什么纯情少女啊？

 

背后的人环住他的双手停下来，他也跟着停下来。陈立农把下巴硌在他肩窝里，很惊讶地说诶你不热喔，居然没出汗。还没等他解释自己不易汗，侧颈就被轻轻舔了一口，随之而来的滚烫气息形变成他神经里的雷雨，劈得林彦俊动弹不得。

“真的不出汗诶，一点点汗味都没有…”

又舔了一口。

他把头扭过九十度，拉开一点距离，居高临下地看着弯着眼睛的人。

“这把我赢了。”

陈立农没检查，只把手从桌上挪到他背心位置，冲他笑，说你要罚我什么。还算老实，林彦俊心里哼了一声。

 

他就这样扶着喜欢的男生的胸口坐在人家腿上，又呆住了。

想接吻。他在心里说。

想亲你，从简单的亲亲到湿淋淋的舌吻我都想要。

想要你咬我，舌头伸进来舔我，最好手上还能摸我两下子。摸哪儿就随便你了。

 

“……”  
“……”

他喜欢的男生终于不笑了，愣愣地看着他。他盯着陈立农因为口干而伸出来滋润嘴唇的红红的舌尖，想吃，又说不出口。然后那人就又笑了，是那种「I got you」的笑。

薄薄的唇瓣向上寻到他的，轻轻地，慢慢地，合作出一个完美的温柔浅吻。

他和陈立农的第一个吻。

 

06

之后的骰盅游戏都只是两个人欲盖弥彰的手段而已，不管谁赢了都会寻到对方再接一次吻。渐渐的不满足于嘴唇触碰的不记得是谁了，林彦俊只记得当时陈立农舌头好软，没用什么技巧却让他舒服得要命，简直要软在人怀里求人再做过分一点。

他听着对方的呼吸声就觉得浑身又痒又烫，不自觉地在人身上蹭起来，唇齿之间也渗出暗示意味的嘤咛。于是他又环上陈立农的后颈，把自己纤细光洁的脖子凑到人脸前，那人顺着他意不留痕迹地舔吻着，手也四处游走，摸得林彦俊时不时地颤两下。

让旖旎风光戛然而止的是林彦俊的手机闹钟：每周六晚十点半叫自己起床去校队训练的闹钟。

拧过去把桌上的噪音按掉，回身又抵在一块厮磨。

“一会儿有事吗？”低低哑哑的嗓音他好喜欢，感觉很适合用来说一些下流话。那人的手堪堪握住他后腰，是一个离臀尖只有几厘米的危险距离。陈立农抬起头可怜又期待地看着他，用鼻子去蹭他下巴，“不去了吧，嗯？”

天知道他有多想今晚就把陈立农拐上床。

“校队训练，不能翘啦…”下垂眼耷拉下来，“还是你给我找的活呢。”他亲亲陈立农皱巴巴的鼻尖，哄小孩一样甜甜地说话：“乖哦，以后有机会的。”

被哄的小孩被情欲折腾了半天，早就烧红的眼角水汪汪的斟满了酒。

他从人身上滑下来站好，陈立农又可怜巴巴地望着他，更像他国小养的小土狗了。

“要走了吗…”

“嗯。”

小土狗嘴扁得老高，不情不愿地说好吧。接着就准备也站起来，收拾一下包和心情。

 

起身的一瞬间陈立农被林彦俊笑着按了回去，霸道地跨坐在他身上揪住人头发狠狠地又吻了一遍。一边咬他下唇，一边拿屁股去蹭陈立农本来就很有感觉的地方。

喘息着趴下一点身子，用最令人心动的上目线谋杀喜欢的男生。

“下次要，吃掉我。”

 

07

「彦俊，我今天晚上要回学校」  
「帮老师拿点东西，明天六点搭老师的车回基地」  
「已经出发了，大概还有半个小时到」

林彦俊从上铺一下子扑腾着坐起来。

第一次未遂，最后也只是送林彦俊到了网咖门口，躲在路灯背后又亲了半个小时而已。地质专业隔天就去了野外实习，连着半个月都被流放在远郊。两人刚对上眼就变成了异地，惨兮兮。

「没事，那我等你^^」

「我刚才定学校的酒店没房间了，去东门那家可以吗」  
「委屈你了，今天事发突然」

越接触陈立农，林彦俊越觉得这个人天生就该是他的，不容拒绝的强势和恰到好处的礼貌温柔都是他最喜欢的。即使两人都知道他没那么在乎五星级与否，陈立农还是会先一步表现出歉意，这是珍惜的另一种表达式。

「知道了，你到了告诉我」

 

08

他敲敲门，一个脚步走过来，门锁打开后那个声音又回到床边。

“你来啦。”

刚洗过澡的陈立农浑身冒着热气，头发湿湿的耷拉着。从眼神里能看出来风尘仆仆，只是对着他笑的时候还是那么可爱，充满少年的害羞感。林彦俊走近一点，把书包随手扔在地上，然后陈立农伸出手把他接进怀里，深深闻了几口，带着他倒在床上。

“你不知道，我这两天有多辛苦……”

心疼地亲了亲，捧起小金毛的脸仔细舔舐他的嘴唇，用动作表达思念。陈立农的手摸索到他的，带着他隔着内裤按上去：尤其是想你，真的好辛苦。

林彦俊抱着他翻了个身，让自己躺在陈立农臂弯里，几缕发丝乱在眼前。身上的人着迷地跟他对视，慢慢地把支撑点从手掌变成手肘，又吻上来。

“陈立农，”他抬起膝盖，轻轻摩擦打圈，半眯着眼睛，“吃掉我吧。”

 

窗外尚未有光的时候他醒了，床边的背影正在安静地换衣服穿鞋。

“再睡一会儿。”

他坐起来摇摇头，“等你走了再睡。”

头发乱乱的脑子也乱乱的，扁着嘴看人收拾包，收拾安全套，收拾他的包。陈立农大概要走了，走过来把他按在床上。林彦俊捂着嘴说我还没洗漱，被强行拉开手，告别吻来得却轻柔又缱绻。

“走了，记得想我。”

他点点头，在陈立农走出去没两步的时候又跟到床尾跪坐着，要了最后一个亲亲。

 

09

“喂，活怎么样啊？”  
陆定昊认定了他这夜不归宿的红润样子，趁着别的室友不在，挤眉弄眼起来。

忍不住笑得好灿烂，“很好啊。”

“嚯！谁啊？下回我也吃吃看。”

“你吃屁你吃，”他瞪人一眼，“知道是谁吗你就吃。”

“谁啊？”

“不告诉你~”

这时候他桌上手机微信亮起来，陆定昊作势要抢，林彦俊眼疾手快，一下连人带手机钻回了上铺。

「想你了宝宝」  
「发个照片给我看看好不好~」

第一次被暗恋的人叫宝宝的感觉也很妙。陈立农就是一个很妙的人，所有尺度和节奏都把握得让他想鼓掌赞叹。

瘫在床上的人看了一眼自己的家居T恤和花裤衩。

 

坐在底下的人看着林彦俊翻箱倒柜，找出来一件因为太透平时根本不穿的白T恤，无奈地摇了摇头。有好东西吃的人就是骚一点。

要躺着，由上至下拍出男友视角，还要把衣服弄得皱皱乱乱像才睡醒的不经意。整个照片只露出微张的嘴唇和锁骨，凹得刚刚好的清纯性感，最边缘隐隐透出乳尖的颜色。

「[图]」

发出的五秒后陈立农的名字就变成对方正在输入，林彦俊偷偷地笑起来，躺在床上滚来滚去。

「你死定了」  
「等我回来」

 

10

地质专业结束了野外实习回来的当天晚上，期待的剧情没有如约。第二天要交野外工作簿，所有人都找好了通宵的地方闷头苦抄。陈立农和班上的几个朋友一起去了麦当劳，惨兮兮地给林彦俊发微信说想他了，让他来陪自己坐着。

想了一会儿，换了衣服就去了。路上林彦俊一个人走着，又开始踢石子。

他突然想到自己搞乐队的前男友讲给他的冷笑话：普通人谈恋爱是，在一起，牵手接吻做爱。文艺青年是接吻做爱，在一起，牵手。

而现在，他很愿意承认，其实牵手的意义对他而言更大一点。如果说接吻和做爱都是炮友之间就能完成的事情，像牵手、写作业这样无聊的小事才会将对方，在他心里特别的位置，小小地打上标记。

但是陈立农会懂吗，这样很矫情又很神经质的想法。

他放过了小石子，接着往麦当劳走。

你最好不要懂，不然我会害怕的。

 

11

透过玻璃落地窗看到他的人眼里的开心期待不比之前少，冲他高高地挥手，然后跟朋友们说了几句什么，就拎起了自己的包和本子。

“我们去没人那边坐吧，你要喝什么，吃饭了吗？”

“吃过了，喝……美式吧，”他下意识地用了一个比平时高八度的，软软的声音。心里唾弃自己。“要我帮你写吗？”

陈立农轻轻地敲敲他的额头，无奈地笑。“工作簿就一本啊，你好像变傻了诶，”左右看看四周没人留神，凑到他耳边飞快地啄了一下，“是不是太想我了？”

“你注意点……”他又脸红了，踢了踢陈立农。“去买咖啡。”

 

坐着有点无聊，但是看陈立农写作业很有意思。林彦俊手撑着下颌眼神到处晃，有一搭没一搭地跟他聊着天。陈立农不抬头，一边抄笔记一边回话。

“我前两天看了一个科学研究，说如果夫妻是老乡，居住在异地的话，离婚率会低很多诶。”

“是彼此依靠的意思吗？”一支水笔写了好几下，只划出透明的痕迹。林彦俊从包里翻出一支递过去，被摸了两下手。抿着嘴有点不好意思，轻轻瞪人。

“不是喔。那个研究说，因为夫妻之间会说家乡方言，对别的人都讲普通话。对家乡的归属感就会同化到对方身上，大概这样吧。”

陈立农笑起来，手上还是写着。

“比如说我们两个私底下讲闽南语，这样？”

把吸管咬成一条缝的人点点头，突然觉得不太对。

“谁跟你是夫妻啦。”  
“公虾米，我朽里，tin定诶西里~”  
“你才是爱情的骗子！大骗子陈立农！”

 

最后一行写完走出快餐店的时候已经四点了，饶是一向以夜猫子著称的林某人也有点顶不住，捂着嘴一个接一个打哈欠。仲夏的凌晨连知了都没了声音，学校主干道的路灯昏黄，陈立农牵住了他的手。

他愣了一下，没有抽回来。

 

12

准备回台南过暑假的前一天下午，林彦俊一个人跑去学校的五星级开了房。宿舍电费用完了，这是他给自己的理由。完全忘了自己为什么不去交电费也不提醒室友去交。

「晚上有事吗」

国会是学校官方营业的五星级酒店“国际会议中心”的简称，通常是给探望小孩的有钱家长或者来开会做科研的人住的。另外一个很神奇的地方是：持学生证打五折。林彦俊曾经跟朋友认真地夸奖过这个鼓励大家“要乱搞也要安全又干净”的优惠政策，虽然他以前也没有真的来乱搞过。

他把中央空调扭到十六度，躺在罩被上，手机滴呖呖地响起来。

“你在哪呢？”  
陈立农那边的背景音有点吵，像是在外面。躺着的人僵了一下，有点羞于告诉人家自己大白天的就呆在酒店。

“呃…宿舍停电了，我现在就在国会。”  
那边有笑的声音，他好像能看到陈立农眼睛弯起来。  
“那你等我，最多两个小时。”

 

他小小声地应了，挂了电话就从床上爬起来，蹦蹦跳跳地去浴室了。迅速认真地洗了澡，把头发吹得半干，喷了香水，换了新的内裤，然后穿上了上次拍给陈立农看的那件半透明的及臀T恤。

 

13

门铃响起来，他赤着脚走过去。

门外的人站在原地定定的看着他，浮起笑容。

一下搂起他挂在腰间，勾上了门，边走边脱鞋，把他扔在床上，下一秒又压过来。满口满心都是陈立农挟裹而来的夏日气息，连颈边的亲吻都重了几分力度。

他被吻得意乱情迷，下意识地问你不要先洗澡吗。

回应他的先是衣物被脱下的细碎声响，然后陈立农滚烫的皮肤再次包围了他。

“你这样，还要让我再忍半个小时？”

 

14

做了两次之后陈立农又去床头柜摸新的套，他一下把人踢开。

“你是种马吗？！”

种马翻个身躺下，脸贴在他腰侧，舌头伸出来舔舔。

“你太好吃了，我忍不住。”

揉揉那人毛茸茸的头顶，林彦俊从冰柜里拿出红酒和两个高脚杯。

叮铃的碰杯声，他半侧着坐在床上，任由陈立农一下一下摸他小腿和脚腕。

“八点了。”那人对他晃了晃手机，“吃点东西吗？”

“要点外卖吗？”

“去吃茶餐厅吧，几分钟走过去。”

他仰头咕嘟咕嘟干了一杯，又躺下。

“干嘛？懒哦。”陈立农凑过来亲他，“我给你穿，乖宝宝。”

哼哼唧唧地被人伺候着穿好了外出服，穿袜子的时候陈立农抓起他的脚腕吻了一下脚心，林彦俊被痒得一扭。

“起来啦，不吃饭晚上怎么锻炼？”

“锻炼个屁……”

 

灯光闪烁的步行街上人潮涌动，陈立农突然勾住他肩膀。

“不热哦。”  
“热啊。”  
“那揽着不是更热。”  
“想揽着。”

他不说话了，偏过头去看红绿灯，没看到身后人嘴角勾起来。

小旅馆的第一晚像是一种试探。陈立农没有说什么很下流的话，也没有提出要口或者别的要求。只是很温柔地用传统体位要了他两次，扩张做得很好，射精后的亲吻和抚摸也做得很好。

不带任何感情的看，第一晚只是陈立农对他的示好，该做的都做得无可挑剔，尚未了解的部分，就先避开：是希望获得他的通行证。

板栗猪肚汤端上来的时候陈立农问他，台南好玩吗，他没去过。林彦俊想了想，也没什么好玩的，夏天很热，而且小时候的同学都没怎么联系了。他说这样啊，拎过干净的碗给他盛汤。

在酒店的电梯里林彦俊看着梯门镜，发现陈立农好像比他高了半个头。

“你怕不怕被同学看到？”

陈立农也看着镜子，耸了耸肩。

“我单身诶，怕什么。”

“是喔。”他弯了眼睛。

两个人趴在床上互相用脚去踢对方的屁股，嘻嘻哈哈地看了一刻钟的卫星电视综艺。林彦俊又悄悄把脚探过去要踢，瞬间被捏住了脚腕，一下被扯到陈立农身下再翻过来。

“你刚才踢了四次，我有数。”

单眼皮男孩笑着，手撑在他两边，林彦俊你知道我什么意思吧？

“你明明也踢了我四次……”

被禁锢的感觉有点羞耻又期待，他不看陈立农，自顾自地小声反驳。

“好啊，那再加四次。”

“喂你不——”

以吻封缄，不久前刚被使用过的穴口还微微肿着，轻易就被手指捅了进来。

“我已经很熟悉了哦，阿俊的身体。”陈立农故意拉开一点距离，眯着眼睛仔细观察他的表情变化。“是这里。”

停留在穴口的手指往里挤，毫不费力地按住了他的敏感点。

“嘶——你别啊嗯…轻点，别按…”

“那你按按我。”

拽着他的手放到性器上，林彦俊乖乖地上下撸起来，悄悄瞟了一眼。

“偷看喔，”陈立农挺了挺腰，“好看吗？”

他被逗得忍不住翻了个白眼，又抿着嘴笑起来，眼睛湿湿的拱起身子去接吻。

“好看啊，不知道会不会中看不中用呢……”

 

“是喔。”

又被翻了个身，脸埋在了松软枕头里。胯骨被抬得很高，后穴毫无遮拦地暴露在空气里。

三根手指戳进来搅了搅，甬道的咕唧水声和林彦俊欲求不满的小哼哼求来了带着烧灼感的插入。第一下就深得他差点哭出眼泪来，然后陈立农还是不放过他，没有什么技巧和规律，只顾着狠狠操他，每一下都像要把他小腹顶破。

他终于哭咽出声音，呜呜地闷在枕头里叫好哥哥，轻一点，要坏了。似乎有点心软的人慢下来一点，缓缓重重地操干。

“说对不起。”

“对不起……”

“说三遍。”

“对不起，对…对不起，对不起…陈立农呜呜呜错了啊错了…”

身后的人维持着插入的姿势，上半身倾下来抱住他，温柔的亲吻落在林彦俊背后各处。

“中用吗？”

狠狠地撞了一下，阴茎险险地擦着敏感点捅进更深处。已经浑身无力的人讨好地向后抓到陈立农的手晃了两下。

“哥哥最厉害了…”

“乖。”

 

15

我明天回台南，下午飞。

陈立农在被窝里抓住他的手拉上来，放在嘴边啄，我送你吧。

他摇摇头，怪麻烦的。

“但是我会想你，”被拒绝的人再次要求道，睁开困顿的眼睛。“暑假好长哦。”

然后林彦俊笑了，“我只有一个月暑假诶，我们专业野外实习一整个八月。”

突然意识到这个事实的人停顿了一会：“那我到时候来基地看你。”

“好啊。”

“给你带好吃的。”  
“好啊。”  
“那我现在想再做一次。”  
“好——你真的够了！”

 

16

台南一如既往的热，海风席卷了整个城市，空气里的味道是7-11的热卖单品冰冻柠檬盐苏打。

暑假里头一回没睡到十二点起床的林某人此时正坐在副驾等妈妈，妈妈叫他今天一起去逛街，现在的时间是十点一刻。

十点半的时候他们刚开出车库，然后他裤兜里的手机嘀嘀一声。

「宝宝，你在哪」

「陪妈妈出门，怎么了」

「没什么事」  
「[图]」  
「就是问问我现在该怎么走」

“台南火车站”五个鲜红的大字激得林彦俊血压都高了一点。

妈我留学的朋友回来了我去他那玩两天吼你自己去逛街吧我回去换个衣服收拾点东西没事没事我有零花钱不够再给你打电话男生啦真的是男生啦！

 

17

“陈立农，很会嘛。”

远远就看到高挑背影靠在路边玩手机，他屏住呼吸走过去吓人。完全没有被吓到的人收手机抬头拥抱索吻动作一气呵成，他被收紧在两臂之间亲得喘不上气，腰都向后仰出一个角度，呜呜地捶人肩膀示意还在大街上收敛一点。

并没有因为这样而停止的人几分钟后终于亲够了，稍稍松开他却还是搂在怀里。他像是掉在猫薄荷田里的猫，麻酥酥晕乎乎。

我从高雄给你买了甜甜圈和小面包，陈立农摇了摇双肩包，晃出响声。两个人一直笑着，他说我带你去吃好吃的。

 

18

你还是栽我手上了吧，小东西。

 

19

带陈立农打了个车回高中，在周围吃了个遍，已经是下午三四点最热的时候。

“要不要进去避避暑？”他咬着珍奶的吸管假装在看路，“我带你逛一圈。”

陈游客笑眯眯地给他擦过汗再擦自己，说好啊，林导游带路吧。

 

他们在教学楼背后的紫藤花走廊里接吻。

 

呼吸以外只有花朵坠落的声音，他听见自己内心的警钟狂响。

林彦俊，栽了的人是你。

 

高中毕业那天他对自己说，以后如果有那个人，一定要带他回来看看。而这个过于幼稚又毫无价值的秘密被他保留到了今天，那个人是陈立农。

或许不只到今天，他不会告诉陈立农的。

 

转到他先觉得腿酸了，出了校门找最近一家西式下午茶歇脚，两个人开始玩层层叠，抽积木。

“输的人罚什么？”

明明很正常的六个字，却搞得他脸红了，莫名其妙踩人一脚。陈立农嘻嘻笑着，在桌底下勾住他手指。

“发朋友圈，敢不敢？”

屏住心跳做出挑衅样子，林彦俊指尖都没了血液循环的冰凉。

正在垒积木的人笑了，眼神专注在小木块上。

“我现在就发，惩罚你再想个别的。”  
“来，我给你拍，你假装在玩这个，快点。”

 

“那你拍好看一点…”别别扭扭地坐好，被人揪了一下脸，瞪人的时候被拍了一张。

“下次直接讲，”陈立农按着手机，责怪的语气也是他喜欢的宠溺感，“这么小的事情。”好像发完朋友圈了，揣回手机揉揉他的头。

你给我看看你发的～他把手心摊出来。

“傻死了你。”  
“快点。”

简简单单的一个爱心Emoji，配图是一张台南火车站，一张刚才林彦俊气鼓鼓的照片，还有一张空无一人的教室。

工程地质学的六十人小教室。

 

“你，你你这个大骗子！”他哽住了，缓了缓呼吸，把眼泪憋了回去，“你蓄谋已久！”

陈立农不理他，自顾自地抽积木，嘴里还哼哼着。

公虾米，我宿里，tin顶诶西里～

 

被吃得透透的人故意板着脸，眼里笑得星星乱闪，晃得陈立农睁不开眼。又从桌底下勾住他，“晚上去哪住。”

“对哦，你来呆几天啊。”

“三天，我跟我妈说找同学玩，在台铁上发现她在我包里塞了那个。”挠了一下他手心，“整整两盒，不能浪费啊林同学。”

林彦俊也笑起来，“晚上去夜市记得点韭菜和生蚝。”

“林同学胃口好大。”

 

20

“所以这是你的，什么恶趣味吗？”

陈立农看了看落地窗边的大圆浴缸，又看了看粉色公主纱帐垄住的大圆床，然后看了看林彦俊的大圆眼睛。

他挠了挠头，有点不好意思地抿着嘴笑。

“以前上课的时候看窗外发呆，天天都看到这个酒店的大海报图…就一直想试试来着…”

他的双肩包被人扔在地上，被抱着压进了床里，头顶的吊灯折射出迷离粉色。

“那试试吧。”

“先洗澡…”他觉得自己已经够资格可以提出这种抗议了。

身上的人没说什么，只是亲了他一下就起身去浴缸放水了。他躺着脱衣服，一件件轻轻地砸在陈立农背上，被人稳稳接住，放进脏衣篮。

水很快就放满了，他支着耳朵听到水声停了。

陈立农把他从床上捞起来，扛在肩膀上。

“先试试浴缸。”

 

21

半个多月没做，他第一次就被要得腿发软，手上剩点力气打人，要陈立农给他洗澡。

“睡觉之前再洗吧？”终于吃到肉的小帅哥把他圈在怀里边捋鬓发，“不然一会儿还得再洗……”

他勾住陈立农凑上去舔他脖子，声线里还残留着高潮的余韵。

“你跑了一天了，累不累？”

他舌头贴在喉结上，随着陈立农说话上下动，很好玩。大腿内侧被粗糙的指腹来回轻抚，痒得他嘻嘻笑起来。

“不把你喂饱怎么敢累？”

 

天擦亮的时候林彦俊被细细索索的塑料制品声音吵醒，当下以为闹了老鼠，僵在被窝里仔细听了一会。

两分钟后发现是陈立农坐在床上吃甜甜圈。

“干嘛啦你，吓死我了……”

嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的人说话不清不楚的，“喂饱你很辛苦的好不好。”

“去夜市——去吃早饭吗？”

陈立农吃完了，掐了他屁股一下，“赶紧睡啦你。”

 

22

今天是野外实习的第二十四天，换句话说叫林彦俊的生日。实习前期每天五点就要起床爬山，基地里甚至信号都得举着手机找。无聊的大学生们聚在一起就爱八卦吹水，在林彦俊又羞又甜的默认下，要好的几个朋友都知道他和陈立农的小事情了。

“真的没有在一起。”他脸红红地认真解释。

陆定昊白他一眼，“所以什么都干了，还去台南找你，是你失散多年的弟弟吗？”

“就……其实我不想谈恋爱。”又是一个很矫情的想法，他在心里叹气。

他不愿意逼人表白，即使像朋友说的一样，该做的不该做的都做过了。而且其实他有点享受这种若即若离，是一种很新奇的感情体验。每天的电话和早晚安不再是他的义务，而是他的权利，他真的在想陈立农。陈立农说如果你忙的话不用管我，但那人自己也会每天好几个短讯电话地找他。

其实他思考过：他喜欢陈立农是不是因为喜欢自己。甚至还思考了陈立农会不会思考同一个问题。

和一个相处不到三个月的人拥有这种超绝默契是一件又刺激又令人恐慌的事情。你很难确定自己的感情是出于这个人本身还是出于和自己的相似度。

如果说两个人都不表白就能保持现状的话，他很乐意这样。

但是与此同时他并不需要讳莫如深，朋友们拿陈立农开他玩笑他也是很开心的。

 

就是一个别扭的人吧，林彦俊一边收拾着书包一边想。陈立农很早之前就报备了生日当天会来基地看他，实习后期越来越松的门禁也让林彦俊暗自开心了好久。

“林彦俊！”

陆定昊在基地的宿舍楼下喊他，他一个激灵回了神，这才注意到手机开的振动。

“喂，你到啦？”

木门被吱嘎推开，“嗯，到了。”

 

23

他挂在陈立农身上cos树袋熊cos了快十分钟才反应过来，自己应该先害羞一下的。现在害羞又有点假了，唉。

“给你带了杨枝甘露，还有板栗猪肚汤。”陈立农抱着他走到床边坐下，双肩包小心卸在一边，额头抵上他的。“今天还出野外吗？”

他摇摇头，主动给出八月的第一个吻，窗弦外的小麻雀探个脑袋进来看。

“那你先吃一点，然后我就带你走。”

开开心心地拆食物的人假装生气地瞪人一眼，“说得像私奔一样。”

“那你把室友都赶走，今天我就睡你床。”

“白痴。”

“隔壁几间的也要赶走，我不想让别人听你叫。”

“你真的够了！”

 

24

“诶，陈立农？！”

“哈哈哈，嗨～”

两个人走在离基地最近的郊区“市中心”，一路上不少也偷溜出来摸鱼的同学都是陈立农学校里的朋友，看到他的时候都吓得不轻。擦肩而过之后林彦俊悄悄回头看，被他发现正在打量自己的人立马跑了。

嘁。

一点点不爽情绪在看到房间的超大size浴室的时候烟消云散。

“你怎么这——么好啊！”他捧起陈立农的脸狠狠啾了几口，被人轻轻笑着深吻回来。

“别说废话，抓紧时间。”

被顶在冰凉的大理石洗手台上尖叫的时候他才觉得陈立农没有那么好，恶趣味一天比一天多。一会要他看着镜子才肯动，一会把他抱在椅子上干。

不是说禁欲之后的第一次都很快吗？！林彦俊使出浑身力气去掰陈立农捏着他两边屁股的手，想从他舌头底下逃出来。被打了两下屁股，火辣辣的痛着才老实下来。

“啊嗯…脏死了啊啊…你不许，不许亲我！”

“干嘛，还嫌自己脏。”陈立农嘻嘻笑着掐住他腰，硬要他把舌头伸出来。“那你舔我，我不嫌脏。”说着就靠在床头坐好，让林彦俊趴在自己腿上。

白了他一眼，把刘海捋到耳后，乖乖地埋头给人口交。吃一会儿还要抬眼眨巴眨巴地看陈立农，偶尔故意不含进去，让他看龟头被舌尖撩拨的色情画面。后穴同时也被手指玩弄着，舒服得他连着深喉了好几下。

“坐上来。”

为了能让勃大的性器顺利插进去，林彦俊只能背对着陈立农，慢慢扶着往下吃。完全没入的时候他头也高高地仰起来了，手撑在前面才没倒下去。

陈立农捏住他两边屁股尖的肉肉，“自己动。”

 

25

“瘦了。”刚才那一次被按在墙上做，结束以后他腰都像断了，陈立农很自觉地抱着他去浴室，把他放在瓷砖地上，很自觉地给他搓泡泡，从后颈一路洗到大腿缝和脚踝。林彦俊伸手又挂在他身上，配合着左右扭扭。

“开学之后跟我去健身，”用手上的泡泡刮了一下他鼻子，“我听说某人上学期体育课挂了。”  
他扁了扁嘴，用滑腻腻的胸口去蹭陈立农的，像两只小泥鳅。“我只是因为忘了去考试……”  
“你还有理了？”啪地打在他屁股上，沐浴露和水流做了介质，只发出一点混沌声音。

“重修选羽毛球吧，那老师我认识，”陈立农咬住他耳垂，舌尖模拟性交动作刺他的耳洞，“我去跟他打个招呼，你平时不用去上课，最后体测去就行了。”

分心思考的人招架不住顺着沐浴露就送进甬道的手指，在浴室水声里又多出两种特别的粘腻声音。

”所以你这…是要潜规则我吗，陈部长？”

陈立农笑着捏住他下巴，“应该叫陈主席。”

 

26

傍晚天边红澄澄的时候两个人才出房门，本来陈立农说点外卖吧，等的时候再来一次，被林彦俊强行捂住了嘴逼着他穿上了衣服。他好像真觉得林彦俊瘦了，连吃带买地拖着他逛了一整条美食街。

“今天肯定累了吧。”  
回酒店的路上陈立农就开始哈欠连天，困得眼白好多血丝。

“嗯…凌晨到的北京，回学校放了箱子买了吃的就过来了。”拿着食品袋的手悄悄勾一下林彦俊的裤兜，“从学校坐地铁再换公交，好像大概三个半小时…买包烟吗？”

林彦俊眼睛晶晶亮地看着他，假装刚才没有偷瞟路边的烟柜。高中开始玩乐队的人哪有不抽烟的，他不飞叶子已经很乖了。而且他从来没在陈立农面前抽过烟，不知道对方怎么知道的。

“会熏到你。”他眨巴眨巴。然后被揪了一下脸，陈立农拽着他站到烟柜前，“抽什么？”他开开心心地趴在玻璃柜上拿指甲盖去戳：“这个和这个。” 

陈立农叫来老板开柜锁的时候扫了微信付款二维码，他瞟到自己的头像在最顶上，是置顶的浅灰色，备注名没太看清，一个粉粉圆圆的Emoji。

“你骂我是猪？！”

被发现的人嘻嘻哈哈地打马虎眼，搂过他的腰又打个哈欠，醒酒一样甩了甩头。

“好了好了给你改，要叫什么？老婆？宝宝？小可爱？”

“你贫死算了你…”

“别闹了，好困…”腰上的手收紧一点，不轻不重地摩挲，“回去抱着宝宝睡觉了…”

刚说完这句话的陈立农突然表情有点不对，林彦俊茫然地看着他。陈立农凑到他耳边，语气无奈又好笑：“好像太想你了。”

“我居然一说到抱着你睡觉就硬了…”

红着脸打人并没有什么威慑力，那人还笑着逗他说真的啦，等一下坐电梯的时候你摸摸看啊啊别打了痛痛痛…

只是那人回了房间又把他按在门上亲，一点都看不出来睡意。林彦俊抵死不干，软磨硬泡连哄带骗地把人裹进被子里，正给他掖被角的时候自己也被拽倒在床上。

手肘捅了捅身后胸口以示警告，陈立农长手长脚把他盖好圈住，亲了亲他耳朵。

“让我抱一会儿…”

心疼今天的确是为了自己奔波劳累的人，他不抗议了，安静地当好一只陪睡抱枕。几分钟时间身后就传来均匀的呼吸声，他小心翼翼地往后看。之前每次在一起过夜都是他先睡后起，很难得能见那人睡着的样子。

嘴唇微微张着露出一点门牙的毫无防备可爱样子。

忍不住偷笑了一会儿，屏住呼吸在人额头轻轻一吻，然后动作小心地把自己从人怀里摘了出来。

拆开烟盒的时候他想了一下，把背街的窗户打开了。一点点夏日蝉鸣和空调外机的声音随着热气和光线窜进来，今天的第一口烟进到肺之后晕开，散在他脑子里。

他终于敢对自己承认他是想和陈立农在一起的。

 

27

说那么多屁话，不过只是因为对方不表白，他自己骗自己的而已。只要陈立农开口说想要和他谈恋爱，他会立刻答应的。

而自己不表白的原因他也敢于承认了。他不是百分之百地相信陈立农对他的感情。一旦他先迈出那一步，说不定对方就会惊讶又好笑地说你不会当真了吧。最可怜的是：他最害怕的并不是陈立农没有当真或者直接拒绝他，而是不能再跟陈立农保持这样亲密的关系。

室友曾经暗恋了一个女孩子四年，然后在人家订婚前夕去表白了。大无畏地、不求结局地表白了，他说只是为了了结自己多年以来的执念而已。林彦俊骂他没脑子，订婚也不一定会结，结婚也可以离，你这样表白只能让人家以后想起你来觉得说：啊，就那个喜欢了我很久的人。然后林彦俊自作主张地给室友的行为起了个学名：“自杀式告白”。

如果是他的话，他不会说的。他会逼着自己越来越好，好到那人无法再看不见他，主动地喜欢上他。因为他非常憎恶被人拿捏在手的被动感。

然而现如今他却真的被陈立农拿捏在手了。

感觉意外地好。

 

大概凌晨三点的时候陈立农醒了，懊恼地说忘了祝他生日快乐，林彦俊说没关系。但是我有给你准备礼物，呆毛到处炸开的人笑得很得意。不存在的猫耳朵竖起来，猫从床上蹦下去。

书包里除了吃的和钱包什么都没有。

“如果你准备的礼物不是没限额的信用卡我就咬死你。”

“俗死了你…”陈立农摇头，啧啧地笑他，够到床头柜上的手机，再把他也够过来揽在腿间抱好。

 

棒球队下学期要换新制服。

“所以呢？”没听懂，咬了咬陈立农的下巴。

“所以新增福利是可以在队服上绣名字，”惩罚一样硌了两下他肩窝，打开手机群聊递到林彦俊眼前。

 

28

我报的是你的名字。

“不许哭！”陈立农笑着试图把他掰过来看，毫无还手之力的人选择躲进人胸口。“不许哭！林彦俊，你是大孩子了！”

“我真的想打死你！”

他悄悄把一点眼泪抹在陈立农衣服上，恨恨地用脑袋顶人肚子。

“吃人嘴软，拿人手短，听说过没？”熟悉的温柔指尖把他的脸捧起来，“快来软一个～”

“舌头吐出来，哥哥看看软不软。”

害羞又被甜得快死掉的猫小小地伸出一点红红舌尖。

“再伸出来一点。”  
“真乖。”

空调持续带来的冷空气很快让两个人的舌头都没有那么热，冷暖交替的感觉很新奇，让林彦俊忍不住想看一下纠缠的画面。

“哥哥没有教你，接吻的时候不能睁眼睛吗？”  
“陈立农你明明就比我小…”猫哥哥小小声地提出抗议，被完全无视。他的背一直贴在陈立农身前，下身迅速勃起的地方也被敏感的后腰感知得很清楚，十指紧扣的手被牵了过去。

“嘴的确蛮软的，现在试试手短不短吧…”

 

到走之前又做了三次。然后被陈立农送回基地，躲在宿舍楼背后腻了快一个小时才舍得让人回学校。明明亲了一天了，可他还是忍不住想亲一下，再亲一下。陈立农无奈地笑，轻轻咬他下唇：“真的要走了，乖，没几天了。”

闷闷地点点头，被人弹了一下额头。

“再给哥哥啾一个。”

 

29

趴回宿舍铁架床第一分钟就昏睡过去，醒来之后整个人是散架一样的酸痛。陆定昊坐在桌边剥茶叶蛋，嘲笑他纵欲过度白日宣淫。林彦俊假装没听到，叫他来给自己按摩。陆定昊敷衍地在背上乱拍，猝不及防把他T恤后摆掀起来。

“喔唷年轻人就是不得了，这啃的嗷哟～迟早么身体要出问题的呀～”

他脸红红地跟朋友犟嘴，说那也比某些人空虚寂寞身心一起出问题要好吧，被陆定昊狠狠地敲了一下脑袋。

身体出问题算什么，心理有问题才是大麻烦。

只是他没想到麻烦来得这么快。

 

30

结束实习一回学校就是开学，他开始找不到陈立农了。微信也是几小时之后的过期回复：“在开会”、“刚才在忙”。应该真的挺忙的吧，他想了想，决定自己多找点事干，毕竟也不是一个能够理直气壮要人随时待命的关系。只是回学校那天跟陈立农借来看原文书的超重辞典还在他桌子上，搞得他时不时地以物代人戳戳戳泄恨。

他正琢磨着，隔壁宿舍的朋友就来拽他陪自己去看新生篮球赛。王子异以前跟林彦俊都是院会宣传部的，只是大二林彦俊就退了，大三王子异混到了院会主席。主席去看球是为了展现友好亲近，顺便给院队选种子，林彦俊是为了不要宅到像个深闺怨妇。

路过了一个正在清场的球场，这班的代班居然是他们以前的部长。王子异去跟别的人打一圈招呼，林彦俊陪老部长站在场边闲聊。一个个子高高腿长长的男生突然从球场另一边，直愣愣地看着林彦俊就走了过来，甚至到了他的舒适圈距离以内。

“…嗨？吃了吗？”  
一向脸盲的林某人有点尴尬，应该是哪个不太熟的人吧。只是那个长得像可爱柴犬的男生也没回话，直愣愣地又走了。

 

31

“欸？这个人？”

“怎么了，你见过？”

“见过……前两天新生篮球赛，他跑过来凑好近看我，我还以为是我忘记的朋友……”他无奈地摇摇头，现在的小孩子怎么回事啊。陈立农也笑，把给他看合照的手机收回来，说这可是我精心挑选的校会人事部新班底欸，怪不得，随我。

“是喔。”随你个屁。

“我让他加你微信啊。”

“你别搞了，很幼稚你。”

“没，我认真的。”他从九宫格里抬头看林彦俊，笑得还是那么温柔，“找个小男生陪陪你，我这一忙就停不下来。水晶包吃吗？”

“也是，”林彦俊也笑起来，轻浮又可爱，“那你先问他，记不记得篮球场他干嘛了。他要是记得，就让他加。不吃，我不喜欢水晶包。”

 

32

过了两天轮到院会招新了，林彦俊闲着，被拉去玩。很多以前共事的朋友都去了，帮帮忙顺便叙旧，在招新的大教室外面聊得很开心。林彦俊背对着楼梯，眼前的几个朋友突然浮现一种八卦的红润脸色，甚至有人起哄。

他扭过头一看，陈主席就站在他背后，好像刚结束什么，穿着正装。

“你们干嘛啦！”他害羞得要死了，朋友们一边嘘一边故意开始往另一侧聚拢，只留他们两个显眼地站作一起。

陈主席插着兜，无所谓地笑，甚至还虚虚揽住他的腰，很夸张地往人群递一个挑衅眼神：“怎么了？”朋友们起哄声更大，搅得他心慌。

“你最好是有事来的，”他背过众人咬牙，天知道他有多想陈立农，可这人明明已经没有这样关心他的必要了，“不然就走吧。”

“干嘛，我不能来视察工作吗？”腰间的手紧了紧，“看看有没有别的小学弟也随我。”

“你脑子有问题。”他把自己摘出去，陈立农也没追，还真视察去了。

 

33

「陈立农：[图]  
   陈立农：可以」

小学弟送的多肉刚被他放进小花盆里，土也是一并挖好送过来的。送的时候小学弟说等到开花那天就跟我在一起吧，林彦俊没说话。微信在桌上亮起来，他擦了擦手点开。

「我不知道他去发表白墙了啊…」

截图是学校很有名气的表白墙公众号昨日推送第四条：学弟说跟他聊天都好开心，即使知道现在他没有那么喜欢自己，也会努力好好对他，让他看到自己的好。虽然通篇没有指名，但是陈立农知道是他，林彦俊也知道。

在表白墙上看到自己的感觉很怪，像是你周末早上在家睡懒觉，突然卧室的四面墙全都像情景剧一样倾塌下来，然后全世界的人看着男朋友向你求婚。

那边回得很快，像百忙中抽到了空。

「晚上吃个饭吧」

 

在宿舍楼下等的时候他摸了根烟出来，第二根抽到一半那人来了。他第一次看陈立农这样淡淡的皱眉头：“掐了。”

然后他不紧不慢地跟在人后面，现在没有人会揽他肩膀，或者陪他一起慢慢走了。

到了餐厅包间落座的一刹那林彦俊差点笑出声，滑稽反应被陈立农又皱了下眉头。

“怎么了？”

“没，”他环顾了一下包厢的全木制桌椅和文玩字画，“这很像那种大老板聊生意的地方。”

“我平时一个人想事情，或者跟朋友谈心的时候喜欢来这里。”陈立农给他斟了杯茶，开始翻菜单。他也不嚷着要点菜了，打量着桌上的几只小茶宠，自顾自地晃腿。

“最近忙吗？”  
“嗯，新学期，很多事都需要我先跟一阵。还有校外的项目……”陈立农揉了揉额角，“最近没怎么陪你，别不高兴。”

“我没。”  
“那就好。”

“你现在对我不真了，陈立农。”

他在桌底下攥着手克制自己不要发抖，用尽力气安静地深呼吸，身子都稍稍往前倾斜着。垂下一点视角用陈立农最喜欢的上目线看他，试图能从人眼里找到蛛丝马迹的闪烁。然后得到了一个不曾认识时候他最喜欢的陈立农的那种天真笑容：“不好意思。”

那就这样吧，至少我努力过了。

“出来吃饭有告诉他吗。”  
“他不敢管我。”  
“挺好。”

“他表白了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“我以为你不会答应的。”

林彦俊笑了。

 

吃完饭陈立农说我送你吧，他说不用了，一会儿去和男朋友看电影，再怎么样被看到也不好。陈立农就先走了，他慢慢踢着小石子走回宿舍，路上把小学弟的微信删了。

走到一半突然想起来什么，点开微信按了陈立农的语音通话。

你过来拿一下辞典。

 

34

他开始每天梦到陈立农。

晚上会梦到两人以前做过的每一次，特写到陈立农的汗滴和喘息热气。正午会梦到微信响，陈立农问他要不要和好，他好开心。只是他每每总会从同一个梦里惊醒，在那个梦里他在表白。

 

他哭着对眼前模糊的人说我一直都很喜欢你，从你约我出去之前就很喜欢你，喜欢到我不愿意承认的那么喜欢。

可是你怎么能一直让我这么害怕呢。

你做得那么多了，你那么好了，为什么就不能多给我两个字呢。其实我不需要你那么那么好的，真的，你说一句喜欢我吧，就一句。就一句我就是你的了。我不该闹脾气，不该和别人有什么，但我真的好委屈，我只想让你知道我也是可以喜欢别人的，让你知道要珍惜我一点，要把我带回家。

他终于在梦里嚎啕大哭起来，而那个人只是温柔地笑着。

“不好意思喔。”  
“你先走了。”

 

35

十一月份某一天陈立农开始为六级做准备，具体地说是这本辞典被放在抽屉里的第四十九天。

这个抽屉里除了辞典还有一盒开了封的保险套，叠好的棒球队队服和晾干的台南小贝壳。

把东西一件件理在桌上，才能把辞典拿出来，整个过程中心底的酸痛感居然神奇的一点都没弱。

他安静坐着，摸着书脊放空。

 

“你辞典借我几天~”  
“干嘛？六级不是还早。”  
“陈主席好功利！我看原文书看得头痛而已！”

他揉着那人的栗子头故作惊讶状：“借给你不是就用光了，我以后用什么？”

那人扭过头去不理他，露出前两天出野外被晒成蜜色的纤细后颈。被亲了两下就嘻嘻笑着又扭回来，对他伸出小舌头。  
“借我才能亲亲。”  
他假装思考了几秒，那借吧。

 

甩了甩头，再继续闷在回忆里他又要透不过来气了。

随手翻开辞典，淡黄的纸张很自然地在某一页摊开了。应该是之前某个常用单词那一页吧。

 

36

门被甩出巨响，接着是反锁和什么重物被扔在桌上的声音。

“陆定昊你好烦啊！——”他生物钟还是没变，早上第一节课总是起不来。闷在上铺被子里左右扑腾，被吵醒得好难受。

没有人回话，但是有某个人踩上了他的床梯的震感。

下一秒他就被剥了出来，正想骂室友大早上发疯的时候有人吻了他。

怎么现在白天也做春梦了？明天要不要去看看医生啊……

“还睡？”  
每天梦到的人似笑非笑地看着他。

“不睡怎么能看得到你……”  
他叽叽咕咕地回了一句，翻身的时候被人捏住下巴又吻上来。

“林彦俊，你把我辞典里的字偷掉了诶。”陈立农摸到他早上自然鼓起来的地方，“是不是拿你自己还一下？”

 

37

“你把我字藏哪了？”他睡衣被人掀起来，仔仔细细摸了一遍未果，那人的手就够到了裤腰松紧带。

“陈陈陈立农？！”……不是在做春梦吗？“谁他妈会把纸放在内裤里！你滚啊！”

最后被按住了前端不让射，他才哭唧唧地投降，从枕头底下把塑封过的一小块纸摸出来。

「 Heart [hɑ:t] 」

空隙处有一个涂得乱糟糟的小爱心，后来被改成了猪鼻子的样子。

“你被捕了，偷心贼。”

身上的人把纸接过来就随手扔掉，让他射了之后开始用他自己的精液给他做润滑，林彦俊瘫在人怀里喘气，刚高潮过的样子又色又纯。扩张没做上几下那人就抵在入口作势要进，他一脚踩在人胸口，脱开危险距离。

“你是不是忘了有什么要说的？”

陈立农笑起来。

“我喜欢你。”

 

38

“你以为我不害怕吗，”他被圈在熟悉又好闻的怀抱里听人念叨。“你以为你说过喜欢我吗？嗯？”

林彦俊小声抗议，“我明明那么明显了…”然后被皱着眉头的人揪住脸蛋提问“我不明显吗？”“你就这么娇气是不是？”“先说喜欢我会死是不是？”

试图拱进人胸口装死，一瞬间被识破，举猫一样被卡住腋下举起来。

“说喜欢我。”  
……  
“快点。”

吃软不吃硬的某人把头扭得很开。

僵持几分钟以后陈立农把手松开了，面无表情地开始穿衣服。

“干嘛！”  
“不喜欢我就算了啊，我走了。”

“喜欢喜欢喜欢！你这个大骗子！！”

 

*

注视、牵手、拥抱、亲吻、抚摸、所有细微的小动作。

用这些来对你告白一万次，最后还是只剩下

 

“喜欢你。”


End file.
